


片段灭文法

by riminal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riminal/pseuds/riminal
Summary: 论坛活动的文，文体？格式来源自F酱【人工@fiammanda】！修改和润色也是！关于卢修斯·魔杖·马尔福的小短篇。





	片段灭文法

霍格沃茨一年级生Severus•Snape最近觉得他的魔杖有些不太对劲，或者它其实一直都不太对劲，至少他还没见过哪根魔杖每天都往红酒里戳的。

等一下、红酒是哪儿冒出来的？  
\----------  
霍格沃茨六年级生Lucius•Malfoy最近觉得自己不太对劲，当然这不是说他的形象。

有时候他会觉得自己不是自己，而是一根魔杖。

还是一根一点儿也不华丽的魔杖！

* * *

和所有其他人的一样，这根诡异的魔杖来自那个某种意义上也挺诡异的地方——Mr. Ollivander's——那个透着神经质的店主说了一堆“命运”“选择”的什么之后就把这根魔杖塞给了他，然后跟他要了20加隆。

20金加隆！整整20金加隆！！！

那是他几乎所有的积蓄——就为了一根一点也不顺手的魔杖和连续几个月被人嘲笑的生活——而那该死的黑店竟然还不提供退货服务！

他当时是怎么就同意了这个交易的？  
\----------  
那是一个和平常没有两样的早晨，他和平常一样从（Malfoy庄园的华丽的）床上起来，喝了杯和平常味道一样的咖啡。

然后他睁开眼睛。看到一张干瘪的脸……  
？？？！！！  
当然他没有被吓到。  
他记得这张脸的主人是谁，虽然距离上一次见面已经是六年前。不那不是重点。

Mr. Ollivander，魔杖店的店主。正举着他跟一个小男孩说话。  
等、等等……举着？他？  
Lucius终于知道有哪里不对了：他？一根魔杖？

然后他就被卖出去了——那男孩给了Ollivander20金加隆，然后拿走了他。

20加隆！去他梅林的吊带袜！他竟然只值20金加隆！

* * *

他回寝来拿他的魔杖，也许他不该回来的。

他看见了他的魔杖，和一个杯子、一个装着红酒（等等为什么他知道那是红酒？）的杯子；很快连红酒都没了就只剩下一个杯子、和他的魔杖。他过去拿起魔杖，发现那上面没带一点水只是颜色似乎变得有些红。

梅林的吊带袜，别告诉他这年头魔杖连喝酒都能醉了！  
不对什么时候魔杖也能喝酒了？

Snape沉默地和他的魔杖对视——如果它有眼睛的话——然后沉默地看着他的魔杖挣出他的手飞向了浴室……的浴缸；然后沉默着从浴缸里拿出快被冲走的魔杖，继续对视；最后，Snape沉默的缩进了他的被子——顺便把那只跟进去的魔杖重新塞回了枕头底下去。

今天的梦有些奇怪……  
他这么想着，睡了过去。

第二天醒来，Severus•Snape瞪着那个浮在空气里写出个“早安”然后飘回去喝完剩下的半杯咖啡的他的魔杖，终于认了命。

所以他果然是被Ollivander那老头坑了……  
\----------  
他花了一段时间去接受这个事实：他，Lucius•Malfoy，某些时候不得不成为Lucius•Wand•Malfoy。

Malfoy绝不亏待自己，哪怕作为一根魔杖。

于是他恢复了以往的作息——比如咖啡，比如红酒，比如沐浴。

那天是个意外，他通常不会喝那么多（他没说他醉了），而等他醒来，就看到了那个男孩。

至少他的所有者看起来不是那么乏善可陈——这样、挺好。

于是他喝着咖啡，等那个男孩醒来，然后微笑着招呼：

[删除线]Yoooooooooo![/删除线]

【Morning~】

* * *

一旦接受了这种设定，有根奇特的魔杖还是挺有好处的。  
Snape看着手中越发顺手的魔杖，想；当然代价是他允诺了N年份的美容药剂。

不过说真的，它是哪儿来的信心确定一个一年级生能熬出这玩意儿的？  
还有…这药剂什么时候对魔杖也有效果了？  
\----------  
一旦接受了这种设定，变成一根魔杖似乎也不是什么难以忍受的事情。

至少偶尔看看自家小学弟的睡颜和[删除线]裸体[/删除线]的确是很赏心悦目没错——后者以后决不能让Severus知道。

……什么时候他也开始说“以后”了？

* * *

被一根魔杖帮助了的心情……有些微妙……Snape决定近期不再克制魔杖的饮酒数量。

最近似乎常常*巧遇*Malfoy级长。  
\----------  
劫道组？啧，Gryffindor今年的新生质量越发的糟糕了。

被Narcissa嘲笑说“是否打算重读一年级”——梅林作证他只是觉得逗弄学弟是个不错的消遣。

* * *

二年级结束。Snape沉默的看着学长亲吻他的额头转身离去，下意识握紧了手中同样沉寂的魔杖。

I'll be with you, always.

只有单蠢的Gryffindor才会相信。  
\----------  
Lucius不会承认他只是为了看到小学弟红了眼眶却满脸不在乎的别扭表情。

当然他也没有说谎——Malfoy从不说谎。

* * *

四年级。他终于学会了守护神咒。  
其结果是下一次霍格莫德周的约会他把魔杖狠狠甩在了那人的脸上。

去你妈的Always！  
\----------  
Lucius再次用厚脸皮加一个吻成功为自家小学弟顺毛。

* * *

多年以后，遭遇同样问题的Draco苦恼地询问父亲：“如果我不能控制自己意识的转移，我该如何保证它不会出现在某些——你知道的——特定场合呢？”

Lucius沉默了很久：“……Malfoy家规20遍，Draco，为你的言辞不当。”

END


End file.
